


JATP Oneshots

by Jatp_Unsaid



Series: Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatp_Unsaid/pseuds/Jatp_Unsaid
Summary: All of the JATP ships I can think of! (Mainly Ruke because...obviously)But...to those of you here from my series I want to apologize! I am working on a chapter two...but haven’t been able to write anything for almost two weeks! I’m sorry!
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Stand by you ~ Ruke

Reggie huffed and tried again. His frustration slowly rising against his will. He groaned and unhooked the strap around his shoulder and slammed his bass on to the stand.

"Woah, Reggie, calm down," Julie said. He groaned and just flopped, face first, on to the couch. "We all have our off days, we can just try again later," Alex suggested.

Luke looked at both of them before sitting on the table, "Hey, Reg, wanna go see what Ray's up to?" Remembering Alex's' previous comment about how hanging with Ray cheers him up.

He was so mad he could cry. So, he did. Silently.

Sure, he was diagnosed with depression in highschool and never told Luke, Alex, or Bobby. But, what teenager doesn't do that?

And, like Alex said, we all have our bad days. Well, this was definitely one of his. Nothing was going right from the moment he opened his eyes this morning.

Got shampoo in his eye. Fell getting out of the shower. Couldn't find his favorite, and seemingly only, red plaided shirt anywhere. And, just a few moments ago, couldn't even play his first chord of the song right.

Sure, they might not seem like a lot, but a lot of small things, bad things, happening one after another could set him over the edge. And it did.

All three of them exchanged glances before Julie spoke, "It's fine. I can just cancel the performance tonight. I don't mind, Reggie. We all understand."

He knew Julie was trying to help, but it drove him crazy. Now, it was going to be his fault they missed preforming tonight, too.

"No," he groaned through the couch cushion, "Just...play without me." "No," Luke chuckled nervously, "No, Reggie that's a dumb suggestion. We're a band, we play together or not at all."

"Ugh, well than Don't play! I don't care anymore," he shouted, poofing out.

"Bad day," they all concluded. "Should I...Should I go look for him," Alex asked. "No. Just...give him his space for now. Let him come back on his own time. Julie," Luke turned to her, "It's only eight in the morning. Don't cancel that performance just yet." She nodded and grabbed her 'note'book. Clever word play by Flynn herself.

"Alex, will you help me pick out an outfit for tonight," Julie asked. He nodded and they left, Alex deciding to just walk with her instead of poofing up there.

Luke sat on the couch and debated on doing something. Julie had told him to clean up around the studio....a month ago.

He sighed and stood back up, heading up to the loft. It wasn't messy, but Julie was running out of excuses as to why it wasn't clean if she was never up there.

He picked clothes up and threw them into the corner. Picking up the trash on the very occasional times they ate.

He sighed and went back down to the studio, downstairs. He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

What's wrong with Reggie? Okay, so he played along with the bad day scenario, and maybe it was actually a bad day. But, maybe it was a bad day...week...month...life. After life? Afterlife.

Not knowing practically drove him crazy, he needed an answer.

As he combed through his mind and memories of Reggie, trying to remember if his behavior changed sooner.

He groaned when something bright flashed his eyes. He placed a hand over them and opened his eyes, catching something stuck between two seat cushions.

Curiously, he got up and followed the light. Picking up a spiral notebook. Okay, it wasn't his and it wasn't Alexs'. His would be pink or sparkly or colorful. His notebook was covered in rock stickers. This one was just plain black.

He shrugged and sat in the seat, flipping open the cover. In Reggie's handwriting, written in the top left corner was: Day1. A few spaces over was written: _August 10, 1995_.

This was a month before they died.

Luke knew almost immediately he should stop reading but...didn't.

_Today was my first Therapist appointment. Her name is Dr. Rose, she's super chill and I like her...a lot. She told me, that since I only see her once a month that I should keep a journal to track my quote unquote progress. So here I am. I guess._

_Pretty much, last week I was Diagnosed with server clinical depression. Which, honestly surprised me. I knew I had depression, but server clinical? It's a miracle they even let me leave the hospital._

_But I had to tell my friends, Alex, Luke and Bobby, that I just spent the week with my cousin, Hayley. Which, technically wasn't a lie. She did visit me everyday._

_They ordered me some medicine that I'm supposed to take twice a day. I don't know the name of it but I could care less. It's supposed to last me till next month, but who knows what'll happen?_

Luke gulped, what? Reggie was diagnosed with depression and he didn't know. Twenty five years...and he didn't know. Wow.

He's a horrible friend. He flipped the pages until he found the very last one something was written on. _December 23rd, 2020_ ; was on the right hand side. And nothing was on the left side. 

_This was yesterday_ , Luke thought. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_I think it's getting worse. My depression I mean. Everyday I feel it slowly eating at me and I don't know what to do._

_I can't tell Luke, he would blame himself. And Alex is to busy being with Willie, I'm happy for him._

_But it's scary. Slower and slower my emotions fade from me. Happiness was hard to find before, but now it's nearly impossible._

_I'm becoming numb and I don't know how to stop it. I'm scared. No, I'm terrified. I don't want to become some emotionless ghost-bot._

_I don't want to hurt anyone, except maybe myself. I already feel bad for it, because I won't when it actually happens._

_I want to cry, but can't manage to get tears in my eyes. I wanna hit something, but have no more energy. I want to scream and shout, but my vocal cords won't let me. And now...I want to smile, but I forgot what happiness felt like._

_I don't want help, but I know deep down inside that I need help. But who? How? How will they fix someone as broken as me? It's hopeless._

_If I wasn't already dead I'd probably be soon. I just don't want to exist anymore. I want this...this thing inside of me gone._

_Please?_

Luke quickly wiped the tears off his face before they could fall. He quickly closed the book and slid it back between the seat and cushion.

He ran his hand down his face and let out a deep sigh. "Luke," Alex questioned. Luke opened his eyes and looked at Alex, "Yeah?"

Alex sat on the table and looked at him, "Whats wrong?" "Read this, last page," he said handing the note book to Alex.

When he was done he, too, had tears in his eyes. "Why didn't he tell us," Alex asked. "I don't know. But it explains a lot doesn't it," he asked. Alex thought for a minute and nodded, "I guess so."

"Can you get Julie for me," Luke asked. Alex handed him the notebook back and nodded, poofing out. Luke slid the notebook back where it was and stood up.

He walked over to his speaker, grabbing notebook that laid atop of it. He pulled up a chair to the nearby end table and grabbed the pin stuck on the front cover.

He flipped to the first page that was clean and began to write.

Just moments later Julie and Alex walked in. "Hey, Alex said you need to talk to me," Julie said. "I think I'm changing the song for tonight," Luke said.

"What," Julie shouted. "I thought we weren't going to play without Reggie," she questioned. "Well, I changed my mind," Luke shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow and sat down, "Can we really do that? Play without Reggie and make a new song in elven and a half hours?" Luke nodded, "Its a song for Reggie, trust me. Just...can you guys start playing something while I finish the song?"

Julie and Alex looked at each other and nodded, "I guess. Got the choirs written down at least?" Luke nodded and handed her the notebook.

She hummed and raised an eyebrow, "Okay. I'm all for singing a song for him...but can someone please explain to me what's happening here?" She handed Luke his notebook and he took it.

Alex pulled her to the side and explained to her what was happening. She gasped and nodded, "Let's get to work than, huh?"

Alex and Luke smiled. Alex went to his drums; Luke started writing again.

Usually it's take him more than a day to write a song but all he had to do was write down his thoughts and add music to it.

It was Christmas Eve. They were doing a local performance that was going to be broadcasted Nation-wide on live television! How exciting is that?

Well super exciting till moments ago. Now, they were going to have to sing a new song and hoped Reggie would see it and come home.

**

Julie took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The crowd, all bundled up, started cheering.

She gave a nervous smile and sat at her Piano off to the side of the stage. "Thank you all for coming," she swallowed, "Uhm...this is a new song we wrote today. So, for anyone who is going through anything; anything at all. This is for you."

She turned the mic so it would face her lips better and slowly began to play.

~~

Reggie had his hands in his pockets as he walked by multiple stores, closing up for the holidays.

When a familiar shade of red on a TV screen caught his eye. He stopped and turned to it, "Julie?"

She was beautiful. In a dark red dress with a poofy bottom at went just above her knees. Black leggings and black shoes. And a green sweater to tie it together.

Intrigued, Reggie stayed to listen.

~~

" _The hurt in your eyes will never disguise the spark that lived there before. And I know that you're so much more than you're showing_ ," she smiled and began to feel slightly more confident.

" _The clouds over your head will bring in tears, but I will catch every drop. Even if it don't ever stop. 'Cause you're worth it, you're worth it,_ " she stood up getting ready for the guys to appear.

" _When you fight for every breath and the waves are overhead...let me lay your mind to rest,_ " suddenly Alex and Luke appeared and began to play.

All three of them sang, " _I will stand by you_."

Julie smiled and faced the cameras directly, "Reggie if you're out there, this is for you!"

~~

Reggie felt his heart swell slightly. For him? Luke wrote a song for him?

~~

Luke began to sing by himself, " _When all of your dreams are shattered and your world is left in tatters. When you're lost, we're lost together. I'll stand by, I'll stand by you._ "

Usually with Reggie there this would be the time the sang together, but this time it was Alex and Luke.

" _If black is your brightest color, if hurt is your only lover...when you fight we fight together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you._ "

They stopped for a few seconds, Luke the only one playing an instrument right now.

" _I will stand by you,_ " Julie sang. " _I will stand by you,_ " Luke sang. " _I will stand by you_ ," Alex sang.

Alex began to play again and Luke and Julie sang, " _The war in your head will shoot you down dead in the end, so don't even try to win, is it worth it all in the end? I don't think so_."

Luke by himself began to sing, " _Try to embrace the lines on your face, the story of who you are. 'Cause I love what I read so far. I mean it, I mean it._ "

~~

Reggie gulped, he meant in a friendly way, right? Right?

~~

" _When you fight for every breath and the waves are over head, let me lay your mind to rest,_ " he finished.

They all sang this next part, " _I will stand by you_."

Than just Julie sang, " _When all of your dreams are shattered and your world is left in tatters. When you're lost were lost together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you._ "

" _If black is your brightest color, if hurt is your only lover. When you fight we fight together, I'll stand by, I will stand by you_."

" _I will stand by you,_ " Julie sang. " _I will stand by you,_ " Luke sang. " _I will stand by you_ ," Alex sang.

They all stopped playing and Luke sang again, " _When you fight for every breath and the waves are over head. Let me lay your mind to rest_."

" _I will stand by you. Whenever you're dreams are shattered_ ," he smiled. " _Yeah_ ," Julie joined in.

" _When your lost were lost together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you_ ," Luke and Julie sang. " _I will stand by you_ ," Alex sang in the background.

" _If black is your brightest color, if hurt is your only lover_ ," they sang. " _Only lover,_ " Alex sang in the background. " _When you fight, we fight together. I'll stand by, I will stand by you_ ," they sang. " _I will stand by you_ ," Alex sang.

" _I will stand by you_ ," Julie sang. " _I will stand by you,_ " Luke sang. " _I will stand by you_ ," Alex sang.

~~

Reggie stared at the screen in awe and unable to control himself poofed himself off to the side of the stage right as Luke and Alex disappeared.

Julie squealed silently to herself as the crowd went nuts. Clapping, yelling, whistling, all of it.

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of you're evening. And Happy holidays," she said, turning her mic off and running to the side of the stage.

"Reggie," she questioned. He smiled shyly at her, "Hey Julie. Sor-..." He was cut off by a tight hug. He smiled and returned the hug before she quickly pulled herself off.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Is everything okay? What's wrong? Why aren't you answering any of my questions," she asked. Reggie laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, Julie. Really. Now," his cheeks were tinted pink and he cleared his throat, "Where's Luke?"

Julie smiled, "Proabbly with Alex in the dressing rooms. Take your time I gotta talk to Flynn anyways." Reggie nodded and poofed himself into the dressing rooms.

Last week, they had come here for practice, and the guy working there decided to give them a tour. So he knew where they were.

Alex and Luke's heads shot up and met Reggie's gaze. "Reggie," Alex shouted, poofing over to Reggie and immediately hugging him.

Reggie, once again, returned the hug before Alex quickly let go. "Are you okay? Where were you? Are you feeling any better? Why aren't you answering me," he asked. Reggie just smiled, him and Julie are so alike...it's scary.

"Yeah. I'm fine I just...Uhm...can I have a minute to talk to Luke? Alone," Reggie asked. Alex looked back and forth between the two and smirked to himself, "Sure." He turned and walked out of the door to who knows where.

Luke smiled sadly at him, "Heya there Reggie." Reggie poofed over to the couch and sat down beside Luke.

He was nervous, really nervous. "You...Uhm...you read it didn't you," he asked. His eyes were clouded with guilt and pain, "Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you or anyone through that. I..."

"Sorry? No, no, no, Reggie don't apologize. Just, please, tell me what's wrong. I want to be there for you. I want to be by your side through all of this," Luke smiled warmly at him.

There was something about that smile that, once again, awoke the butterflies in Reggie's apparition.

He blushed and quickly looked away. Seeing as how he gave up on Luke long ago, there surely was no hope now. I mean, who could love someone as broken and bruised as him? He couldn't.

"But Luke...I'm to messed up. I don't even know if I want to be fixed anymore because I have spent years like this. I'm scared to be happy. I'm scared to feel something besides hatred towards myself. Why would you want to be around someone like me," he asked. Though, he would never say it aloud there was an obvious plea in his voice. A desperate plea.

And somehow, Luke noticed. He didn't point it out, or make fun of him. Instead, he simply smiled. He cupped Reggie's cheek in the most gentlest of way he could muster. "Reggie, I promise that even if it takes the rest of my afterlife that I will help you. I will put your broken pieces back together and I will let you know what it's like to be happy."

There was a small voice in the back of his head that told him it was a lie. How could Luke possibly commit to that? But, he didn't let himself believe it. Instead, he simply smiled and let out a laugh as tears clouded his vision.

It was almost a perfect moment. Even though Reggie wasn't happy he felt a ping of happiness deep inside of him and for the first time in a long time. Had hope.


	2. Boys and Boys~ Ruke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ruke   
> Summary: Luke slowly begins to fall for Reggie. I mean, how couldn't he?   
> Based off of: Boys and girls~ James TW  
> Warning(s): Major fluff

"This is bullshit," Luke shouts. "What's wrong," Reggie asked, leaning over his shoulder. "The stupid teacher gave me a D because, and I quote, I didn't put any effort into the work," Luke groaned, crumbling up the paper and tossing it into the studio's trash can.

"That was a dick move," Julie scoffed. "Tell me about it," Luke sighed. Reggie smiled, "I got an F." "Why are you happy about that," Flynn and Alex questioned. "Oh no, I answered the questions right. But while handing in the test, I said 'apologies on the divorce," Reggie laughed.

Flynn facepalmed and Alex laughed. "If you don't want our pity, don't tell us," Julie shouted. Reggie laughed, "Exactly!"

Luke found his eyes wandering to Reggie as the studio filled with laughter. Somehow, though, Reggie's was the only one who stuck out to him. His smile, while he laughed, was beautiful. Some of his hair bounced with him. His dimples noticeable, his cheeks flushed slightly. He found it mesmerizing.

"You okay Luke," Julie asked as laughter died down. "Huh," he asked immediately snapping out of it. "You looked," Alex looked at Reggie, "Lost in thought" Luke chuckled nervously, "I was! But I'm back now! Sorry."

"We should get to practice, huh? My dad's home in two hours from Carlos' game," Julie smiled. "Yes. Please," Reggie smiled. "Alright! Band practice," Flynn shouted happily.

"Alright. I think that's a wrap," Julie smiled. They all let out a breath of relief. Reggie and Luke walked over to their amp, turned it off, and unplugged the cord from their guitar. Alex sat his drumsticks down and walked over to the couch, to his book bag. Luke and Reggie began to slide their guitars into their gig bag cases.

"Alex you going ahead," Luke asked. Alex nodded, "I gotta go finish homework. See you guys tomorrow!" "Bye," they all smiled as he walked out of the studio.

"Alright," Luke sighed adjusting his backpack. "You guys are leaving too," Julie questioned, "Don't you wanna stay for dinner?" "Nah," Reggie sighed, "Alex is right. We got homework to do. Thank you for the offer, though." "Yeah, thanks," Luke smiled.

Julie nodded, "Bye." "Bye," they smiled as they walked out of the studio.

Luke sighed deeply as the fresh air hit him. He smiled, as they exited Julie's walkway. "What's got your spirits so high," Reggie hummed. Luke turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Not hating on you, just curious as to what has my Luke so happy."

My Luke?

Luke shrugged it off and his smile widened, "Nothing. It's just been a good day." "Well, I'm glad. Did I help," Reggie asked. "Always. Just seeing you always makes me happy," Luke blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks burn against the cool night air. Thankful the moon was blanketed by clouds.

Reggie laughed slightly, "Well that's good to know. Because I could say the same thing about you." Luke's cheeks heated up more, what's happening to me? Am I getting sick? "I guess it a good thing we found each other then, huh," Reggie asked. Luke smiled, though still not fully meeting Reggie's gaze, "Yeah. I'm glad I met you."

Reggie smiled, "Awh! I guess we owe Alex a thank you then, huh?" Luke chuckled, "I guess we do. Did we never thank him for bringing us together?" Reggie paused. Luke was confused...before it clicked. "I...I meant like Friend wise! Not like relationship-wise! I mean friendship is a type of relationship but-..."

Reggie began to laugh, stopping Luke immediately. He wiped a tear from his eye and draped his arm around Luke's neck. "I love you, Luke. You're my best friend in the whole world!" Luke chuckled quietly, "Yeah. You too, Reg." 

"Hey," Reggie looked at him, "You okay?" Luke gave a convincing smile and nodded, "Yeah. Fine."

When Reggie said he loved him he got what could only be described as butterflies in his stomach. But when Reggie friends zoned him, it's like his heart sank into his stomach. But, of course, he couldn't tell Reggie that. He couldn't tell anyone that. He was probably just sick. Why else would it bother him Reggie friend-zoned him?

He was sick, that had to be it.

"Alright. This is me," Reggie smiled. "Alright. See you tomorrow," Luke said...almost as a question more than anything. Reggie nodded and placed a kiss on Luke's cheek, "Thanks for walking me home."

Luke's face flushed horribly red. He felt like he was on fire. "Yeah," he mumbled, "No problem." Reggie winked at him before turning away and going inside.

Luke cupped his cheek, where Reggie had kissed him, and smiled. He couldn't help it. The smile stayed as he began to walk again.

He must've been so consumed in his thoughts because the next thing he knew he was being jumped on from behind. And immediately knew who it was.

"Reg? Reg, what's wrong," Luke asked. Reggie sniffled, was he crying? "Luke...they kicked me out," he whispered. Luke's eyes widened, "Are you fucking serious right now?" He was pissed. Well, that was an understatement. "Yes," Reggie shouted.

He winced, it was right by his ear. "Alright. Alright, I'm sorry. Can you...get off for a second," he asked. Reggie sniffled and nodded, slowly climbing off of Luke. Luke leaned his guitar against a random car, not really caring, and turned around, pulling Reggie into a hug.

Reggie began to break down into sobs again. And Luke's heart shattered, Reggie was always this cheerful, happy-go-lucky person. Luke hated to see him don't anything but smile.

But that's when he noticed it.

"Reg, where's your Bass," he asked. Reggie paused for a second, before breaking down again. "They took it," he shouted, "They yanked it from my hands and threw me out! I'm sorry Luke! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry," Luke whispered as they slowly sat down, "No. Reg. Don't apologize. I'm sorry I brought it up so soon." Reggie clutched Luke's shirt tighter.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes into hours. And they still sat there. Only yards away from Reggie's broken home.

Speaking of which, Reggie was sleeping soundly, leaning against Luke's chest. And, even given the situation, found it heart-pounding. His legs went numb long ago, no doubt Reggie's did too.

"Luke!"

Luke turned his head, "Mom? Dad?" Mitch slammed on the breaks and they both immediately got out of the car. "What happened? You were supposed to home two hours ago," Emily said. "I'm sorry," Luke looked down at Reggie, "But something came up."

Emily gasped, most likely being the first time she noticed Reggie was with him. "What happened to the poor boy," she asked. "His parents kicked him...took his bass. Can he stay the night," Luke asked. Emily and Mitch glanced at each other before nodding, "Of course."

Emily turned around and pointed to his house, "That his house?" "Uh, yeah? Why," Luke questioned. Emily smiled and turned to Mitch, "Gets the boys in the car, will you please?" Mitch nodded.

Luke sat silently in the car. He could hear mufflers screaming, but couldn't make out who it was or what it was about. He looked over at Reggie, glanced at his father, and noticed him half asleep.

He gulped and scooted over the middle seat. It sounded stupid, he knew that, but he would call Reggie a beautiful sleeper. He knew he was asleep, but there was still that doubt in the back of his mind.

He placed his hand on Reggie's thigh, shaking it slightly. When Reggie didn't wake Luke slowly grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'll always be here for you, Reg," Luke whispered. Reggie smiled in his sleep, sliding over to Luke and resting his head on his shoulder. Luke smiled, "Always."

He heard the trunk open and jumped slightly. Emily sighed and placed Reggie's Bass in the trunk. She closed the trunk, walked around, and opened the driver's side door. She sat down, put her seatbelt on in smiled in the rearview mirror.

"Mom? What was that all about," Luke asked. She let out a chuckle and pulled back onto the street, "No need to worry. Reggie's going to be fine. He can stay with us. He'll stay with the band. He stays with his Bass." Luke smiled and squeezed his hand slightly, "Thank you."

It was when Reggie woke up the next day -Saturday- when he realized he was tangled with someone else. "Hm," he mumbled tiredly looking down at their tangled legs. He was in shorts, no shirt. Luke appeared to be the same way.

Wait, Reggie's eyes widened, Did we sleep together last night? He slowly untangled their bodies and rolled over to the other side. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. Trying to enjoy the peace and quiet he never got at home.

He felt a hand wrap around his waist and, using common sense, knew it was Luke. He mumbled something tiredly into Reggie's ear, "Mhm. Don't leave me. Comfy...warm." Reggie's cheeks flushed and he smiled slightly, placing his hand over Luke's.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now," Reggie whispered. Luke hummed happily and nuzzled his cheek into Reggie's neck.

"Alright. We'll be back later. Any requests," Emily asked, grabbing her purse. "Yeah. Can you grab another pack of water, please? I think they're on sale again," Luke smiled.

Mitch smiled and nodded, turning to Reggie, "How about you?" "No thank you," Reggie smiled, "What you're doing is plenty." "Dear," Emily began, "Of course. You're like our second son. You two are meant to be. I'm not going to separate you two."

Luke looked shocked and stated that way as his parents left, saying their I love you's. Reggie smiled and turned back to the tv. They were watching some weird -though oddly addicting- show call Sunset Curve. It was about the average life of four teenage boys...but they're in a band.

Luke had started it a few weeks ago and is only one season 2. So, of course -before that just happened- Luke and Reggie were on the couch watching it. Reggie scooted a little closer, though unnoticeable to Luke. And a little more. And a little more.

He smiled and rested his head on Luke's shoulder, seemingly snapping it out of him. "What? What happened? What did I miss," Luke asks. "Not much. They're all having a conversation about Owens' coming out party. It's set in the '90s remember? It's not a very popular occasion," Reggie hums. "Ah," Luke smiles, "I'm glad Charlie, Jeremy, and Taylor accepted him when his parents didn't." "Me too," Reggie hums, nuzzling into Luke's shoulder.

Luke smiled and glanced down at Reggie. God. His hair looked so...soft.

Subconsciously, he shifted his other arm over and began to comb through Reggie's hair. And, he was right. It was incredibly soft.

Even though Reggie enjoyed it, it was sudden. "Luke? What's wrong," he asked, pausing the show and turning to him. Luke immediately took his hand away, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Reggie pouted, "I never told you to stop."

Luke gulped and hastily placed it in Reggie's soft locks of hair. Reggie leaned into the touch and smiled, "It's okay. It feels nice." Luke slowly began to stroke through his hair again.

A few minutes of this -silence- passed before Luke decided to test the waters. His fingers ran through Reggie's hair, stopping at the back, confusing Reggie slightly. It's when Luke tugged on his hair that Reggie knew immediately he was in trouble.

He let out a strangled moan and his eyes shot open. Luke was staring right into them. Like he was staring into his soul. Reggie's cheeks flushed slightly, though barely noticeable.

I like that sound, Luke thought, I wanna hear it again. So, taking the small piece of knowledge he gained, he tugged once again. Reggie let out a moan similar to the first one, but slightly louder.

"Luke? What are you doing," he whispered. "I," Luke paused, "I don't know. All I know is I like the sound you make when I pull your hair." Reggie smiled sheepishly, "Thank you?" Luke did it once more, causing another moan from Reggie. "If you keep doing that...I don't know if I can control myself," Reggie whispered.

Luke, obviously intrigued, pulled on Reggie's hair once more. Reggie moaned and growled. He looked at Luke and practically pounced on the man. Luke let out an 'oof' as he landed on the couch.

Reggie looked as if he was silently pleading with Luke. Begging him for more. But his mouth spoke the opposite, "Stop."

Luke couldn't deny that his heart was racing. And Reggie could probably hear it. Couldn't deny the fact Reggie's moaned made him feel...different. Couldn't deny anything anymore.

Luke tugged once more. And, instead of letting his moan out, like past times, he muffled his when he connected Luke's lips with his. Luke moaned slightly at the sudden force.

Reggie pulled away and panted slightly for air, "Luke. I...I'm so sorry! I didn't-! I lost control-! I swear it was-!"

Luke cut him off by reconnecting their lips. He had only had a sample of Reggie's taste and he was already addicted. Reggie sighed happily and let himself relax the slightest. Luke's hands moved to cup Reggie's face and slowly pull him off.

"Reg...will you...please," Luke asked, tilting his neck. Reggie glanced down and smiled. He could never deny Luke anything. "Of course," he smiled, leaning down and connecting his lips to Luke's jaw.

Luke moaned quietly, running his fingers back into Reggie's hair. Reggie continued to kiss feather-light kisses down Luke's neck. "Reg, please," Luke groaned. Reggie smiled, moving from Luke's shoulder back towards his collar bone.

When he got to the little interjection, he bit down. Luke moaned loudly and pulled on Reggie's hair, causing him to moan. He began to suck on the bite mark, causing Luke to moan once again. Reggie smiled and let his lips leave the boy's skin.

Reggie hummed and reconnected their lips once more. Luke sighed happily and let himself practically melt into Reggie's lips.

"Reggie...what are we," Luke asked. Reggie shrugged, "What do you want to be?"

It was then he knew. All those feelings he's been having for the past few months. Love. Attraction. Affection. Admiration.

And he was glad it was with Reggie. He's happy Reggie was the one he chose...even subconsciously.

"Boyfriends," Luke whispered. Reggie smiled and gave Luke a quick kiss. "That sounds wonderful," he hummed. Luke let out a sigh of relief and pulled Reggie in for a hug.

"I'm glad neither one of us have self-control over anything," Luke joked. Reggie laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, "Me too."

Luke looked down and smiled, softly stroking Reggie's hair. Reggie yawned, "I'll fall asleep if you keep doing that." Luke's smile just widened.

He finally understood his feelings.


	3. Mine always and maybe even forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Luke write a song for eachother.  
> But Reggie struggles with what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of: Mine~ Taylor Swift   
> Requested by: LeinRissa20 (ao3)

Reggie sighed and slumped into the couch. Okay so maybe being in a relationship with Luke wasn't all he had dreamed of. They fought...a lot.

Their most recent one -from moments ago- was about Julie. She hadn't initiated it but, she was the subject.

Don't worry, though, they never stayed mad at each other like his parents did. And they didn't fight 24/7...like his parents did. But one argument led to the next. So, if you want to be technical, they argued once...about everything.

First, it was Julie, then it was Reggie's lack of effort, Then it was Luke's obsession, blah blah.

Reggie hadn't even expected it to turn into an argument, but boy was he wrong. All he wanted to do was talk, if you consider talking screaming then I guess they did talk.

Even if he was beyond pissed at Luke right now, his love didn't falter in the slightest. In fact, though it sounds weird, he probably fell for Luke a little more. Not because he was screaming at Reggie, because he stood up for what he believed in. He had to admire that.

Alex sat down beside him and sighed, "I'm sorry man." "For what," Reggie groaned. "I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess whatever you need me to be sorry for?" "My existence would be nice," Reggie sighed.

Alex smacked his arm, "Stop it. It was one fight. You guys will get through this. You two conquer everything." Reggie turned to him and smiled sadly, "Thanks, Alex." Alex smiled, "Always. Now, imma go make sure Julie isn't traumatized."

"Oh! Two things, before you go. One: tell her I'm sorry. Two," Reggie took a deep breath, "How do I make it up to him?" Alex smiled, "I will. But, Reg, I can't tell you what to do. Because I don't know how Luke feels...how you feel." "Annoyed, pissed, and sad," Reggie chimed.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Point is...I'm not you two. Okay? Write him a poem. A song. Perform a little dance I don't know." And with that, he poofed out. Reggie thought for a second, _ya know...that's not a bad idea._

He poofed his notebook into his hands and flipped to the first clean page. He thought for a second...what exactly should he write about? How mad he was? How lonely he felt?

" _Write him from the heart._ "

Reggie's head shot up, swearing that voice came from an outside source. He sighed and shook his head, adjusting his grip on the pencil.

_' You were in high school, working part-time waiting tables. We left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of falling. Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

_I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lying on the couch. The moment I can see it. I can see it now.'_

Reggie smiled to himself when another memory popped into his head.

_' Do you remember...we were sitting by the water. And you put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful only child. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.'_

He sighed, this was not cheering him up the way he hoped. But he continued to write nonetheless.

_' Flash forward we're taking on the world together. But there's still a drawer of my things at your place. You've learned my secrets and you be figured out why I'm guarded._

_You say, "We'll never make your parents' mistakes."_

_Even though we don't have bills to pay, and still have nothing figured out. When things were hard to take...this is what I thought about.'_

Reggie groaned and slammed his notebook shut. He slid his hand down his face, this was a dumb idea. He shook his head and poofed away.

Luke sat on his bed, back against the wall. Hunched over his notebook. Writing always makes him feel better.

_‘ Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? I put my arm around you for the first time. I made a rebel of a careless man's careful only child. You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine.’_

He took a deep breath, writing usually made him feel better. Wasn’t really working this time.

_‘ And I remember that fight, around 2:30 pm. As everything was slipping out of our hands. I ran out, crying and you chased me to the street.’_

“I wish,” Luke huffed.

Reggie sighed, he had to finish the song. He was sitting against some random log on the beach. He thought he needed air, but he was wrong. He needed Luke.

_‘ I’ll brace myself for the goodbye. ‘Cause, that’s all I’ve ever known.’_

Suddenly someone was beside him. He jumped slightly but knew who it was. “Luke,” Reggie questioned. He had meant for it to sound soft and welcoming, but it came out cold and mean.

“Hey Reg,” Luke smiled slightly. Reggie closed his notebook and set it beside him. “What are you doing here,” he asked. Okay...so he was more like his father than he wanted to be, but definitely not as bad.

Luke held out his hand, palm up, wanting to hold at least some part of Reggie. Reggie looked down at his hand then back up at Luke. He let out a frustrated sigh, but couldn’t help the smile on his face as they intertwined their fingers.

“Luke-...”

Luke placed a finger over his lips, “Let me talk, this time. Please.” Reggie nodded as Luke removed his fingers. “Reg...you know I didn’t really mean any of that, right? I was just offended you thought I liked Julie. I swear I didn’t mean to lash out. Just know,” he squeezed his hand slightly, “ _I’ll never leave you alone._ ”

Reggie was awe-struck. Sure he and Luke had both said their fair shares of “I love you” ‘s, but they never went into more detail than that. Because no words were needed. They knew how they felt, that’s all they needed.

Luke chuckled and turned to the ocean, “ _I remember how we felt, sitting by the water,” he turned to Reggie, “And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful son. And he is the best thing that’s ever been mine_.”

Reggie shook his head, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. “Luke...I’m the one that started the argument. Why are you apologizing? If anything you deserve to know what I think about you,” Reggie said softly.

Luke used his free hand to cup his cheek, “I’m not apologizing. I’m making you mine again.” Before Reggie could ask him what that meant, Luke kissed him.

Even if they had kissed multiple times before, this time felt different but similar. Like the first kiss they shared. Pouring all their emotions and thoughts into the other through their mouths.

Luke slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against Reggies’. He sighed and smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Reggie whispered.

He could hear Luke and Alex snoring, which would annoy him any other day, but not tonight. He turned to the song he was working on.

He finally had an ending to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Always feel free to request!


	4. Valentine’s Day gift~ Ruke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Reggie spend Valentine's Day together, but Reggie has an exam to study for  
> Warning(s): 17!Luke 17!Reggie SMUT kinks

"Come on, Reg," Luke whined, "I'm horny baby." Reggie rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page, "And I'm tired of your complaining."

Luke huffed and crossed his arms, "Can't you study tomorrow?" "No," Reggie groaned, "My parents are going to kick me out if I fail another test." Luke rolled his eyes, "Fail; shmell. You can always move in with me."

Reggie froze, quickly shaking the thought out of his head, "Look I'm sorry my Calculus teacher is a bitch and giving a test on Monday. But I really can't help it." Luke whined loudly, "But baby, it's Valentine's Day!!"

Reggie smiled sadly down on his textbook, "I know, I know. But we spent the whole day together, can you give me two hours before bed to study?" Luke sighed loudly, throwing his feet off his bed and standing up. "Thank you," Reggie mumbled, flipping the next page over.

Luke smirked, "Oh, I haven't done anything yet." Reggie raised an eyebrow, but shook it off and continued to read over the textbook.

Luke placed his hands on Reggie's shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion. Reggie sighed loudly, but not out of frustration. His shoulders slumped and he slowly began to relax his posture, "Luke."

Luke smiled and bent down, placing a soft kiss on Reggie's cheek. Reggie let out a content sigh, "I have to study." "Exactly," Luke mumbled, placing a kiss on Reggie's ear, "That's what I'm helping you doing. You can't study if you're stressed."

His teeth tugged lightly on Reggie's ear lobe, dragging it down just a little before letting go. Reggie inhaled sharply, "Luke." "What," Luke questioned, placing soft kisses down Reggie's neck. Reggie opened his mouth to say something when Luke bit down where his neck and collar bone met; aka Reggie's sweet spot.

He tucked in his bottom lip, biting down on it to stifle his moan. Luke smiled and began to suck the same spot. Reggie whimpered. He hated this. This being the fact that Luke could make him come undone with one movement.

"You know exactly what," Reggie whimpered. Luke smiled, "No I don't." Reggie growled, two can play this game. He glued his eyes to his textbook, at the very least making it look like he was reading it. Luke narrowed his eyebrows, refusing to be defeated.

He smirked, "Reg," he panted, "Reggie please."

Another sharp inhale, Reggie was losing. Luke knew how to make him come undone by just the sound of his voice. "Please help me," Luke whined, grinding on the back of the chair. 

Reggie swallowed, he really should study. He needed a roof over his head at least until he turned 18. But he couldn't leave Luke like this. He could _feel_ how bad Luke needed attention. He sighed, he couldn't deny the fact Luke had started to turn him on too.

He closed his text book and turned in the chair so he was facing Luke. Luke smirked and was about to say something when he pulled down into Reggie lap. Waisting no time, Reggie connected their lips.

They both let out a sigh of relief as their lips melted into the other.

The kiss wasn't sweet for long, though.

Reggie tongue traced Luke's bottom lip; knowing what he wanted, Luke opened his mouth. And their tongues danced together. Luke hands found their way to Reggie's neck, wrapping them loosely around the base.

Meanwhile, Reggie snaked his hands up Luke's side, aiming for his hair.

Reggie gripped the base of the long curly hair, causing Luke to let out a low moan. Reggie smirked and pulled Luke's hair back, causing him to let out a pleasured gasp, "Reg."

His eyes, now clouded with lust. His breath heavy. His lips swollen.

He leaned up to Luke's ear and whispered, "You can do all the teasing you want. But either way...I get to fuck you." Luke moaned and nodded his head rapidly, "Yes, yes."

Somehow, it always ended this way. Luke begging for Reggie. And Reggie always caved. He could never leave Luke like this.

Reggie smirked, "Good. Now stand up." Luke immediately did as he was told, Reggie following his movements. Reggie wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him closer, both letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

Luke immediately reconnected their lips. Starting where they left off.

Reggie pulled back, giving Luke a quick peck before he started to pout. He began to slowly plant kisses towards the back of Luke's ear; where his sweet spot is.

He planted a soft kiss their, before bitting down harshly. Luke moaned loudly and gripped Reggie's shoulders. "Come on, baby. You can go louder than that. Your parents won't be home till after midnight, remember," Reggie whispered. Luke whimpered, "Can't."

"We'll just have to see about that," Reggie mumbled, as he began to suck over the bite mark. Luke began to pant, "Reggie. Reggie please."

Deciding, Luke had suffered long enough, Reggie rolled his hips onto Luke's. They both moaned, Luke louder than Reggie. "Baby," Luke panted, "Baby, please. More. I need more."

Reggie smiled and began to plant wet kisses over the slowly forming hickey as he slowly undid the buttons on Luke's shirt. "Baby, hurry," Luke whined, rolling his hips once again. Reggie moaned quietly.

Than practically hissed, "It's not my fault you decided to wear a shirt with so many buttons today." "Rip it off, I don't care," Luke huffed. Reggie smiled and shrugged, using what he opened as leverage and tugged.

A lot of people thought Reggie was weak, but he wasn't. Heck, if music wasn't his passion he'd be the star player on the football team. So why doesn't he show his strength? Because he reserves it all for moments like this. With Luke. And Luke alone.

With Luke's, torn, shirt lying on the floor and Reggie in the process of taking his off, they walked towards Luke's bed.

The back of Luke's knees hit the edge of his mattress. Reggie pushed him down, the only thing stopping Luke's head from hitting the wall was his arms propped up.

Reggie threw his shirt behind him and crawled on top of Luke. "Are you gonna be my good boy," Reggie whispered, his hot breath tingling against Luke's seemingly cold skin. "Yes," Luke whined, pulling Reggie against his chest, "Yes of course. So good. The best."

The best? Luke must've needed this more than he thought.

"That's right, going to be my little boy? The best little boy," Reggie repeated, planting soft kisses trailing down Luke's abdomen. "Yes! Yes," Luke whined, rolling his hips up.

Reggie placed his hands on Luke's hips, not hard enough to hurt him, but to keep him in place. "Be a good boy," Reggie mumbled, licking his way back up. Luke whined and was about to say something when Reggie suddenly took one of his nipples into his mouth.

This was new. And Luke loved it.

He tangled his hands in Reggie's hair, "Baby," he panted, "Yes! Baby, yes." Reggie smiled and moved over to the other one. Luke gasped loudly, bucking his hips- or attempting too anyways- "Reg. Come on. Please!"

Reggie removed his lips and looked Luke in the eye, "Tell me what you want baby." "You. Please," Luke whined. Reggie smiled and reconnect their lips. Luke sighed and began to melt into the kiss. It was slow and passionate. And Luke loved it.

Even if Reggie was pretty much the complete opposite during sex, he never lost control. And, every time, he always made sure to let Luke know that he loves him.

He snakes his hand down Luke's chest, stoping at the waist of his jeans.

Reggie pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on top of Luke's, "I love you so fucking much, baby." Luke whined, "Me to, Reg. Me too."

Reggie smirked and popped open the button on his jeans. "Baby," Luke whispered. "I'm getting there," Reggie whispered, lowering the zipper, "Hang on just a little longer." Luke nodded, desperate for Reggie's touch.

He slid down Luke's boxers and Jean in one movement, having Luke kick the rest off. "My, my," Reggie smiled, "Looks painful baby. Do you need help?" "Yes," Luke gasped, "Yes, please!"

Reggie smiled and slowly kissed his way back down; making sure to graze his teeth over one of Luke's nipples.

"Ready," he asks. Even though they have had sex before, Reggie always asks. He wants to make sure this is what Luke wants. Because, there is always that voice in the back of his head telling him it isn't.

Luke nodded, trying to catch his breath.

Reggie grabbed the base of it, licking a line from the base to tip. "Reggie, please," Luke pleaded. He smiled, gave a quick kiss to the tip and quickly wrapped his lips around it.

Luke moaned out, in both relief and pleasure. Reggie always had this way; his way of making Luke come undone. Just like Luke knew how to make Reggie come undone.

"Move, baby, please move," Luke panted. Reggie complied and began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue. Luke gripped his hair tightly. He was playing rough. But it wasn't the first time. "I'm so close," Luke whispered.

Reggie had barley started, but he couldn't help the fact Reggie knew all the right moves. From kissing to sucking...everything was alway perfect. "Be a good boy," Reggie whispered, dragging his tongue around the tip, "and cum for me baby."

Luke moaned and bucked up to Reggie's mouth, letting go. Reggie relaxed his throat and began to drink his dessert.

You see, Luke and him went out for dinner earlier. And had ordered dessert, but since it was Valentine's Day they waited almost an hour before walking out.

Reggie licked his lips an wiped a few drops off his cheek. "I never get tired of how amazing you taste," he smiled.

Luke slowly forced himself to come down from his high, smiling. "You dork," he whispered. Reggie hummed, "I'm your dork."

"Damn right you are," Luke mumbled pulling Reggie up for a kiss. Reggie immediately accepted the kiss and relaxed into it. It was a soft kiss, not like all of them from before.

Luke could still taste the faintest of himself of Reggie's lips. And he swore he fell in love all over again.

Luke snakes his hand down Reggie bare chest as they continued to kiss. Reggie didn't pay much mind, Luke was touchy when they kissed. Always.

He popped the button to Reggie's jeans and they slid down slightly. _Oh_ , Reggie thought.

He cupped his hand and slid it into Reggie's jeans. Reggie moaned into the kiss, god it felt good to be touched. Luke smiled and began to palm Reggie through his pants.

Reggie pulled away and gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. "Luke...c-close. St-stop," he whimpered. "Never baby, let it out. You know you want to," Luke whispered. Reggie whimpered loudly, "Stop it." "Cum for me. Reggie, do it baby," Luke mumbled.

Reggie connected their lips and groaned as his hot seed poured out. Luke moaned, feeling the warm substance filling his hand, some of it seeping through the thin fabric.

Reggie let out a sigh of relief and rolled off Luke. He felt fingers tug on the waste of his jeans and lifted his head "Luke," he questioned, "What are you doing?" Luke smiled and slowly began to take off Reggie's pants, "I could do so much more to you when your tired," Reggie gulped harshly, "But I'm not going to. I just don't want you to sleep in your own cum."

Reggie blushed, how did it always end up like this? How is it Luke had full control 99% of the time? Luke smiled and dropped the clothes on the ground, crawling up to Reggie.

He wrapped his arm around his waist and laid his head on his chest. Reggie smiled and pulled the blanket over both of them.

Luke nuzzled his chest, "Goodnight, Reg." "Good-...Wait a minute! You dick you totally took my study time away," Reggie shouted. Luke looked up at him and frowned, "You didn't enjoy it?"

Damn it. Those puppy eyes get him every time.

Reggie sighed and pulled Luke closer, "Of course. I always do. You're just a jerk." Luke smiled, "I'm your jerk." Reggie smiled down at him, "That you are."

Luke paced around the hallway, fidgeting his fingers nervously. "Calm down. It's just a test," Alex mumbled. "I can't! If Reggie fails this test he's going to get kicked out! And it'll be my fault," Luke shouted, quickly covering his mouth.

"Luke? Luke what did you do," Alex questioned. "Nothing," Luke mumbled, "I just...distracted him a little," he mumbled as he began to pace again. Alex was silent for a second when it clicked, "Ew. Okay, I did not need to know that." "You asked," Luke shouted.

Alex rolled his eyes as the bell rang. Their heads shot up towards the classroom Reggie would come out of. For Luke, it seemed as if time slowed down.

Reggie came running out of the classroom, his backpack hitting his sides, but it didn't matter. "Luke," he shouted, jumping up and wrapping himself around Luke. "Woah," he mumbled stumbling back. Alex grabbed his shoulders to stop him from falling.

Luke instinctively placed his hands under Reggie's thighs and looked up at him, "Whats wrong? What happened?" "I did it," Reggie smiled, shoving the paper so close to Luke's face all he saw was white.

He chuckled, "Thats amazing! I'm so proud of you!" "Hey," Alex said grabbing their attention. He winked, "Now you know how to study, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest...Reggie’s a top
> 
> P.S. working on a Julie x Carrie oneshot


	5. Julie...I’m sorry ~ Jarrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Carrie x Julie  
> Summary: Carrie and Nick are bestfriends even after their break up. It's the middle of Summer break and Julies hosting a July 4th party. (Nick isn't possessed)  
> Based off of: Betty~ Taylor Swift  
> Warning(s): Language

' _Julie I won't make assumptions about why you switched your home room. But, I think it's cause of me. Julie, one time I was riding in my car when I passed right by your house. And it's like I couldn't breath_.'

Nick looked up at Carrie, who looked annoyed but he could tell she was embarrassed. He smiled and looked back down at the paper.

' _You heard the rumors from me next. You can't believe a word I said, but this time it was true. The worst thing that I ever did...was what I did to you._ '

"You know you don't have to sing the whole thing," Carrie scoffed. Nick smiled and shrugged, "Why wouldn't I?" Carrie rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

' _But if I showed up at your party, would you have me? Would you want me? Would you tell me to go duck myself or lead me to the garden? In the garden would you trust me, if I told you it was just a Summer thing? I'm only 17, I don't know anything. All I know is I miss you_.'

Nick chuckled to himself and handed the notebook back to Carrie. "I'll finish reading it. But for right now we should head to the mall if you wanna get your dress shopping done before the party," Nick smiled.

Carrie smiled and nodded, sliding the notebook into her smaller backpack and slinging it over her shoulders.

Carrie sighed, adjusting the dress. "I don't know," she whispered walking out of her stall, "I like it...but not on me." Nick smiled, "Black looks good on you." Carrie spun around, with a small smile, "Pinks always been my color...it's feels weird."

"No. It looks nice," Nick hummed, grabbing Carries bag. She smiled, "I have one more to try on. I'll be right back out." He nodded, opening her notebook.

' _Julie, I know where it all went wrong. Your favorite song was playing from the far side of the gym. I was nowhere to be found. I'm not fond of crowds, you know this. Plus, I saw you dance with him_.'

Nick frowned, he only danced with Julie because he couldn't find Carrie. Besides, at the time he didn't know Carrie was in love with Julie! How was he supposed to know?

' _You heard the rumors from me next. You can't believe a word I say, most times, but this time, it was true. The worst thing that I ever did was what I did to you_.'

He heard the door open and looked up. His mouth agape. "Wow," he mumbled. Carrie smiled, "Is that a yes?"

She was wearing a shoulder strapped dress. That fit her chest and waist perfectly. With a red at the top, fading into pink at it got to the loser bottom.

Nick smiled and nodded, "If you wanna confess...that's the dress to do it in." Carrie rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the blush in her face, "Shut up." Nick chuckled and went back to reading as she went back to changing.

' _But if I showed up at your party, would you hav me? Would you want me? Would you tell to go fuck myself, or lead me to the garden? In the garden would you trust me if I told you it was just a Summer thing? I'm only 17, I don't know anything. But I know I miss you._

_I was walking home on broken cobblestones, just thinking of you. When he pulled up, like a fragment of my worst intentions. He said, "Care, get in, let's drive. Those minutes turned into hours. Slept close to him, but dreamed of you all Summer long.'_

"Are you ready to go," Carrie asked. Nick looked up and smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Let's go," he said, sliding the notebook back into her book bag.

Nick sat on her couch. Julies party started twenty minutes ago and Carrie was still doing her make-up. ' _Are you and Carrie coming?_ ' Flynn texted. He sighed and replied: _eventually_.

He put his phone in his pocket and reached for the backpack, wanting to finish reading the song.

' _Julie, I'm here on your door step. And ive planned it out for weeks now. But it's finally sinking in. Julie, right now is the last time I can dream about what happens when you see my face again. The only thing I want to do...is make it up to you. So I showed up at your party._

_Yeah, I showed up at your party. Will you have me? Will you want me? Will you kiss me on the front porch in front of all your stupid friends? If you kiss me will it be just like I dreamed it? Will it patch out broken wings? I'm only 17 I don't know anything. But I know I miss you._

_Standing in your cardigan. Kissing in my car again. Stopped at a street light...you know I miss you'_

Nick nodded to Carrie, "You want me to knock?" She sighed and shook her head, "No. The least I can do is knock." Nick laughed and stepped back slightly.

Carrie took another deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. Seconds latter the door swung open. "Nick," Julie smiled, "Carrie," she mumbled. "Can we come in," Nick asked. Julie smiled and nodded, moving out of the way for them to walk in.

Her eyes followed Carrie in the dress. And holy cow was she beautiful. "See something you like," Luke teased. "Shut up," Julie mumbled. Carrie and Nick turned to her. She chuckled nervously and closed the door, "I said welcome! Enjoy the party!" Carrie and Nick smiled at her before walking away.

Julie let out a sigh of relief and turned to Luke, shooting daggers through his hollo body, "I hate you." "You love me," Luke smiled. Julie rolled her eyes, "Shut up." "Make me," Luke smirked. Julie opened her mouth to say something when Reggie appeared beside Luke. "Isn't that my job," he asked. Luke blushed, "Shut up." Julie laughed, shaking her head slightly and walking over to Flynn.

"Hey," she shouted over the loud music. "Hey," Julie smiled. "Are you and the guys ready to perform," she shouted. Julie nodded, "I think so!" Flynn smiled, turning off the music and grabbing everyone's attention.

"Are you guys ready to hear Julie and the Phantoms?!" The crowd cheered happily and Flynn smiled, "Great!" She handed the mic to Julie. Julie smiled and walked over the the mic stand, sliding it in.

"That was...a great song Julie," Carrie smiled. "Yeah. You might wanna say that to her face. Not the back of her head," Flynn said. Carrie jumped slightly and turned around, "Flynn? What are you doing here?"

"It's my best friends party? If anything I should be asking you that," Flynn smirked. She knew why Carrie was here. Her and Nick planned the whole thing. Carrie writing a song was just a bonus Flynn got to enjoy. Carrie scoffed, “I don’t have to tell you anything.” Flynn rolled her eyes, “Maybe you’ll tell Julie than.”

“Wh-....”

Before Carrie could even finish her question Flynn was striding over to Julie. Carrie couldn’t hear what was said, but it had to be about her. Julie turned around with a blush on her face, though Carrie couldn’t see, and slowly walked over to her.

“Carrie,” Julie mumbled, “Can I talk to you...privately?” Nick nudged her in the side, with a obvious smirk on his face. Carrie scoffed and crossed her arms, “Why should I go anywhere with you?” “Carrie,” Nick shouted.

She sighed and unfolded her arms, “I guess. Where too?” “Outback? In...my garden,” Julie questioned. Carries mouth hung agape, “Sure.”

Julie took a deep breath and gently grabbed Carries hand. Carrie stared at her hand as Julie spoke. “I wanna take us back. Start from the beginning. I want to forget the past. And...change the future.”

Carrie raised an eyebrow and looked up to meet Julies gaze. Which only lasted momentarily before Julie closed the distance by pressing her lips to Carries.

Carries eyes widened, before realizing what was happening. She smiled slightly, cupping her cheek and leaning into the kiss.

Julie slowly pulled away and sighed. “I’d like that,” Carrie whispered. Julie smiled and adverted her gaze, “Good. I would too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at a Julie x Carrie oneshot. I’m decently proud of it.


	6. Perfect set of Drumsticks ~ Ralex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Reggie x Alex   
> Summary: Alex breaks his drum sticks during practice and Reggie is determined to find him a perfect set. After all, the set makes the man.  
> Warning(s): SWEARING   
> Based off on Episode 8

The sound of Drums being beat overlapped the sound of both the Bass and Guitar. Reggie turned to him, about to ask if he was okay when a loud pop caused everything to stop.

The faint sound of light wood hitting the ground echoed through the now quiet studio. _Guess I answered my own question_ , Reggie thought.

Within an instant, Reggie was by his drums and picking up half of the stick. He chuckled quietly, "Duck tape?" Alex rolled his eyes and snatched it from Reggie's hands. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Reggie sighed as Alex poofed away. He leaned his Bass against the wall and slumped against the couch. Luke did the same thing and sat beside him. "That was...unexpected," he whispered. "I know," Reggie breathed in deep, "But everything with Willie bound to have him upset. We shouldn't have practiced today."

"I know but," Luke began to mock Alex's previous words, "It'll get my mind off of it." Reggie chuckled slightly, "You're not wrong." A lightbulb went off in Luke's head and he turned to Reggie, "Let's go get him a new pair of drum sticks." Reggie raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that?" "So he has something to play," Luke said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Reggie rolled his eyes, "Why so he can break another pair? And it's not like either of us has ever played drums before. How would we know which ones to pick." Luke gave him a knowing smirk, "You should. You watch him on a daily basis." Reggie's face flushed a deep shade of red, "Shut up!" Luke laughed, "I'm only teasing. I promise I'm the only one who knows you feel that way about him." Reggie scoffed, "Let's go."

Alex stood outside the garage doors, wait...what?

He came back to apologize for being so mean, and explain why. But...guess he got more than he bargained for. In a good way; he was still unsure. He walked through the doors, throwing his sticks away and flopping face-first onto the couch. His mind was racing, with both embarrassment and longing.

It made him feel sick.

Can ghosts even get sick?

Reggie sighed and scanned over the -seemingly millions- of drumsticks. Grips, length, wood, color, detail...everything was different about every signal one of them. And it made his head spin. Why did Luke always talk him into shit like this?

He sighed pulling out a drum stick. It was coated in polyurethane; giving it a dark, shiny, look. And it smelled like the mix of a new book and rubber. The head of the drumstick is a little bit longer than Alex's old pair. Not that he knew that. Cause he totally didn't.

"Watcha' got there," Luke asked. Reggie jumped, gripping the drumstick slightly, "Don't sneak up on me!" Luke laughed and moved over to Reggie's side, "Smells like a new book." "I'm surprised you know what that smells like," Reggie mumbled. "Hey," Luke shouted, smacking Reggie's arm.

His gaze was glued to the drumstick. Out of all the ones here, these caught his eye. He glanced up at Luke and nodded, "These." Luke smiled and grabbed an almost exact one, with a different wood pattern.

Reggie laid a twenty on the counter as he and Luke walked out. It was more than needed to pay for them, but the extra five probably made up for freaking out the cashier if they saw drumsticks floating. Reggie didn't know, but better safe than sorry.

Julie opened the doors to the studio, with her usual smile. When she noticed Luke and Reggie weren't ruching you to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and scanned the studio, her eyes landing on Alex.

She closed the door and slowly walked over to him. She sat in the chair beside the couch and asked, "What happened?" Alex looked up at her, his face flush, his eyes swelled from crying. She stood up immediately, wanting to hug him but knowing she couldn’t.

“What’s wrong,” she asked. Alex sniffled and wiped his tears, “I messed up Julie.” “With Willie,” she whispered. Alex shook his head, “Reggie?” She smiled and kneeled down in front of him, “Talk to me.”

“I overheard him and Luke talking...about how Reggie likes me,” he mumbled. Julie raised an eyebrow, “Than...what’s wrong?” Alex sniffled, “I don’t know! It’s all been so obvious the more I look back at it. He tried to warn me about Willie and we got into a fight. Honestly, if Luke hadn’t been there we probably wouldn’t be a band anymore.”

Julies' eyes widened, she knew they were acting weird. But they’re dead, what’s weird to her might be normal to them.

She relaxed and smiled slightly, “Than start over. Have you apologized to him yet?” Alex shook his head and Julies smile widened, “There. Start with that.”

Just then, Luke poofed in. Julie and Alex both turned to him, “Where’s Reggie?” Luke looked around him and shrugged, “Guess he didn’t follow me back.” “How do you not know,” Alex shouted. Julie turned to him, shaking her head, and smiled, turning back to Luke, “Any ideas?”

Luke shrugged, “The beach? Or maybe he’s playing on Carlo's laptop again, I don’t know.” Alex poofed out.

Julie sighed and stood up, “He’s at the beach isn't he?” Luke smiled, “I just said that other thing to send him on a wild goose chase.” Julie smiled, “let’s hope this dumb plan of your works.” “If it was dumb, why did you agree,” Luke asked. “Shut up,” she rolled her eyes and walked over to her piano.

It only took Alex seconds to know Reggie wasn’t with Carlos's laptop. Carlos had it. Which meant he was at the beach.

He squinted slightly as the setting sun hit his eyes. He placed his hand in front of his eyes and began to look around. He found Reggie, not too far away, watching people playing Volleyball.

“I got it,” one girl shouted. “Spike it,” the man on the other side shouted.

“She could’ve easily passed that,” Reggie mumbled as the ball hit the sand. “Since when do you know how to play volleyball,” Alex asked sitting beside him. Reggie shrugged, “Bobby used to drag me with him so I could watch him pick up girls.”

Alex smiled, “Hey Reg?” Reggie turned to him and smiled shyly, “Yeah?” Alex glanced at the drumsticks Reggie held, he wasn’t trying to hide them. He looked back up at Reggie, “I wanna apologize.” “For what,” Reggie questioned. “The fight a few days ago. You were right,” Alex sighed, “And I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean any of it, I swear,” Alex whispered.

Reggie’s smile faded, “Yeah...me too. But I meant every word. I care for you Alex, a lot. And I didn’t want to see you get hurt. But you did...and for that I am sorry.” Alex shrugged and smiled, “I learned from my mistakes. All of them.”

Reggie raised and eyebrow as Alex leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Reggie’s face went aflame, unsure of how he wasn’t actually on fire right now. Alex smiled softly, “Thank you for looking out for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Ralex fic. I didn’t like making Willie the “bad guy” so I apologize🥺


	7. Episode 9 rewrite ~ Juke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Julie x Luke  
> Summary: It’s just a Episode nine rewrite.  
> Warning(s): None

Julie held back tears as she sat in the car. Her hand rested in her chin as street lights came in and out of sight. 

Ray glanced at her and smiled, “So...any big band plans now that you guys are famous?” Julie shrugged, “Not really.”

“Oh come on,” Carlos shouted from the back seat, “You guys are going to be huge!” Julie smiled, “That's a nice thought. But I doubt it.” “Oh come on, how often does that happen,” Ray said.

Julie just shrugged, “Well we can’t for a while anyway. The guys have something to do...from whoever they’re from.” “What is it,” Carlos asked.

“Who knows,” Julie smiled gazing at the stars. Carlos frowned, he knew Julie was hurting. Missing both her mom and now three random ghosts that changed her life for the better.

He shook his head, “Cheer up, sis! I’m sure it won’t take long.” Julie smiled sadly and turned to Carlos, “It probably will.” Carlos frowned as they pulled into the driveway. 

“ _Imma stands tall,_ ” Ray hummed. Julie turned to him and smiled, “Really dad?” He shrugged, “It's catchy.” “Come on Julie,” Carlos smiled. Julie raised an eyebrow. 

“ _Whatever happens, happens,_ ” Carlos chanted. Julie rolled her eyes and smiled as they all got out of the car. 

“ _Even if I’m the last standing_ ,” Ray added, grabbing Julies dress and shutting the door. “ _Imma stands tall_ ,” Carlos sung. Julie chuckled, “ _Imma stand tall_!” “ _Imma stand tall_ ,” Ray added.

“ _Whatever happens, happens,_ ” Julie added. “We got her now, dad,” Carlos smiled. Ray laughed, “ _Imma stand tall._ ” “ _Imma stand tall,_ ” Carlos said. “ _Imma stand tall_ ,” Julie finished. 

They all laughed and stopped off the porch. “Hey, uh Julie,” Carlos asked. She raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?” “Can I talk to you for a minute,” he asked. She gave a confused smile, “Sure.” Great. Don’t,” he gave an obvious wink, “ghost me.”

Julies' face went pale, did he know? How did he find out? 

Carlos walked into the house and Julie turned to Ray, “Can I have a minute?” Ray smiled and nodded, “Alright.” “Just a minute,” she reassured. He nodded and walked ing behind Carlos. 

She walked back to the studio and smiled sadly. First it was filled with happy memories of her and her mom. Now it was filled with that, and happy memories of her and the guys. 

She debated momentarily. Should she go in? She didn’t want a redo of when her mom passed away. Even though the guys were already dead. 

She shook her head and gathered her courage, opening the doors. The air that swung with the door hit her. She kept the tears in her eyes, she wasn’t going to cry right now. Maybe in five minutes or five hours, not now. 

She took a deep breath and smiled into the dark room, “I know I already said this but...thank you guys.” 

“You’re welcome.”

She raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. 

“Dude!”

She turned and quickly turned on the light. “Luke? Alex? Reggie? Wh-What? I don’t understand. What are you guys doing here,” she whispered. 

“We thought you’d go straight to bed,” Reggie whispered. Their faces were red, their eyes held tears. They were in pain. And it even hurt Julie. “Yeah well,” Alex scoffed, “I knew she’d come out here. But no one ever listens to me.”

Luke turned to him and was about to say something when a familiar purple light flashed. They all groaned and grabbed their guts. 

“Why...why are you guys still here? Why haven’t you crossed over,” she cried walking up to them. “Guess playing The Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business,” Luke mumbled.

There was another flash of light and the boys groaned. It was weird but it looked as if they were now glitching.

It hurt Julie to see them like this. The tears she had been holding in, now streaming down her cheeks. 

“Than go,” she gestured outside, “join Caleb. Poof out. Do something please,” her voice cracked, “Do it for me.” Reggie sniffles and shook his head, “We aren’t going back there.” 

Julie looked at and the words she had chocked up to be a big nothing. 

“No music is worth making, Julie, if we aren’t making it with you,” Luke sniffeled walking up to her. She shook her head, “No. Please.”

“You can’t change our minds,” Alex groaned. Julie grunted, it was a long shot, but she needed to do it. She stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around Luke. 

He quickly returned the hug, knowing it wasn’t going to last. 

“I love you.”

His eyes widened, he could feel himself changing. Julie raised an eyebrow and flattened her feet, “How come I can feel you?” 

Luke looked at his arms as he began to glow, than turned back to Julie, “I...I don’t know.” Luke wasn’t to let this opritunity go to waist, he cupped Julies cheeks and they smiled sadly at each other. 

Julie laughed and pulled Luke into a kiss. It was everything she dreamed her first kiss would be and more. Sure, Luke was dead, but whe wasn’t to her. 

Luke closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Julie pulled away and smiled, kissing him one more time. 

She looked over his shoulder, “Alex, Reggie, come.” “You’re not going to kiss us, too, are you,” Alex asked as they slowly walked over. Julie shook her head and widened her arms. 

They all one big group hug. The same feeling Luke felt, Reggie and Alex felt too. It was amazing. 

Reggie broke off and shared glances with all three, “I...I don’t feel as weak anymore.” “Me too,” Alex agreed, “Not that I ever felt weak anyways.” 

Julie and Reggie laughed. “You guys think we could try that Huh thing one more time,” Alex asked. Julie nodded and they hugged once more. 

She gigeled, “We played The Orpheum!” They all laughed with her.

“Ow,” They mumbled, quickly breaking away from Julie. Julie raised an eyebrow, worry consumed her, “What’s wrong?” They looked at their wrists, the emblem appeared. They all shared glances and turned their attention back to their wrists.

The emblem growled and slowly floated off their wrists. Their eyes followed prosuite until it dissapeared into nothing. 

Julie looked back down at Luke, “What does this mean?” He smiled, “I think it means the bands back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a bug Juke shipper but I know some of you guys probably are...so I made you something! (feel free to request in the comments)


End file.
